


A Glimpse of Russia

by TheOnlyHuman



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (both mentioned) - Freeform, Russia Needs a Hug (Hetalia), Russia is hopeful everyone will come back, Russia slowly gets crazy during the Mongolian reign and sorta breaks a little later, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Soviet Union, Soviet Union Countries are a Family, Soviet Union Family, The fam break up eventually, WW1, WW2, but we all know they wont, enjoy, ha, historically accurate to a degree, i tried to stay historically accurate, rather than Batman, sort of a, thought I'd write something different for a change, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyHuman/pseuds/TheOnlyHuman
Summary: A glimpse of Female Russia (Iskra)'s life through a Looking Glass, of sorts.Inspired by Seven Nation Army, Glitch Mob Remix.





	A Glimpse of Russia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Nation Army, Glitch Mob Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/443741) by The White Stripes, Glitch Mob. 



Sorry for the messy formatting.

Umm, go check out my series [Deep Claws](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074192) if you like Batman fanfics....

 

 

-/-/-

 

  
Russia stumbles in the snow. Her hands are cold, her heart is numb and her sisters are gone.

The Mongolian State has invaded her people. Her people which are little more than unqualified tribes, a gathering of people in each corner that can't fight yet for they do not yet know how. Resistance is there, but it is futile to even try.

She'll wait. She can wait.

For with General Winter to keep her company, she can stay in her northern land. She can hide.

 

 

 _I'm gonna fight 'em all,_  
_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back._

 

 

Iskra stands over her people, all happy rejoicing in their united power. They drove the Golden Horde from the East and now, weary and restless from an unforgiving rule, they celebrate.

In the distance, corruption stirs as always.

But this time, they know how to wage war. At least the Mongols and Turks were good for something.

 

 

 _They're gonna rip it off,_  
_Taking their time right behind my back._

 

 

The Soviet is formed and Iskra is happy. Now she can protect her people, protect her family that have now moved into her once stone cold Mansion. They warm her beds and eat her food which she happily provides.

My family, she thinks, possessiveness welling up inside her small cage-like chest. In that insant, she swears to protect them.

 

 

 _And I'm talking to myself at night,_  
_Because I can't forget._

 

 

Waking up is inevitable. She knows that.

Somehow, waking up to the pain of a nation invading you once more is even worse.

Belarus is at her door before Russia can even fully process what's happening.

"Russia is being invaded, Big Sister!" The girl howls, distraught.

"By whom?"

"France."

 

 

 _Back_ _and forth through my mind,_  
_Behind a cigarette._  
_And the message coming from my eyes,_  
_Says, "leave it alone!"_

 

 

France weeps in pain in front of her, knees painted in his children's blood just like her hands are.

"Why?" He sobs, "Why would you do this?"

Russia is unforgiving. She shares no sympathy for a man who has crossed her.

"Because you did it to me." Iskra says and orders the slaughter of hundreds more.

 

 

 _Don't want to hear about it._  
_Every single one's got a story to tell._

 

 

Russia knows, she knows from the moment big, strong Lithuania _shivers_ that they are faltering. Her family fear her and Iskra does not know why.

She knows this, harbours this knowledge without letting on she does, yet she does not act.

Not until Estonia looks her in the eye one day and says, "I refuse to follow your orders, Iskra."

And how has this happened? Iskra gave them her all, gave them everything they ever wanted.

Even if it meant sacrificing something of her own or some part of herself.

Iskra dismisses the tall man, watching as his glasses glint off everything as he leaves. They'll win the world soon enough, soon she won't need to worry about disobedience. About insubordination.

Soon, everything will be alright.

 

 

 _Everyone knows about it;_  
_From the Queen of England to the Hounds of Hell._

 

 

They stand in an abandoned town's bell tower, lost deep to the ice of Siberia. The wind snips at them but Iskra doesn't mind, no, instead she's smiling, arms out, spread to the cruel bitter winds that remind her so of General Winter's wrath.

"We've nearly won," she hums, a hysterical laugh lingering just behind her lips. She observes the wild, white wonderland for any signs of life and shakes with glee when she finds none.

"Nearly," Katyusha reminds her, tone reminding. For Germany has not yet fallen.

"Da, da," she hums. "But soon. Soon we will have everything!"

She laughs for she can not help it and misses the - worried, scared, cautious, hopeful - glances shared behind her back.

 

 

 _And if I catch it coming back my way,_  
_I'm gonna serve it to you._  
_And that ain't what you want to hear,_  
_But that's what I'll do._

 

 

She's crushed when the Soviet Union is pulled apart, swearing a vengeance only her shattered mind can hope to uphold.

Toris visits her the next day and his worried frown and cautious words are lost to deaf ears.

She _will_ get revenge.

 

 

 _And the feeling coming from my bones,_  
_Says, "find a home!"_

 

 

Germany tries to invade her.

She crushes him.

 

 

 _I'm going to Wichita._  
_Far from this opera for evermore._

 

 

They stay away from her - all the other nations - they fear her. This is made strikingly clear at the World Conferences, from the way the room always falls into a hush when she pushes the doors open.

The only ones who speak to her then are her family but even they hold themselves back. Sharing glances when they think she isn't looking.

 

 

 _I'm gonna work the straw,_  
_Make the sweat drip out of every pore._  
_And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding._  

 

 

The war is won but it is only the first. She knows another will come so she stockpiles, has her people stay ready, train harder, influences the army to allow more and more until finally the time comes when they are needed.

She takes the Allies side of course, opposing the Centrals, but that does not stop their fear of her.

 

 

 _Right before the lord._  
_All the words are gonna bleed from me._

 

 

Let them fear Mother Russia, she thinks, grin insane as she stares down the smouldering remains of Germany.

Let them fear for then they will not come. Russia will remain safe with fear surrounding her.

 

 

 _And I will sing no more,_  
_And the stains coming from my blood,_  
_Tell me, "go back home."_

 

 

Iskra stares at the faded black and white photo of them all and sighs longingly. It's been so long. Too long since the Union fell but she will wait it out. Because she was bestowed with the patience of the gods and she can wait. Wait until her family comes back to her, seeking a protection only she can give.

Meanwhile, she enjoys her squabbles with Amerika and leans back, observing rather than partaking.

Anything to make her power more horrific when she pulls out her guns to play once more.


End file.
